


A secret visitor

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [52]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Before The Great Game, Carl Powers shoes, Gen, Intimacy, POV Jim Moriarty, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Moriarty wants to know more about Sherlock's life...





	A secret visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

With a flourish, he opens the flat door. "Voilà! You can come in Moran... Don't worry we have plennnnty of time." Moriarty was well aware that Sherlock and John were in Dartmoor for a case and that the landlady was also away.

He was now walking in the flat, looking and touching everything. It was driving Seb crazy!

"Boss, is it wise to put your fingerprints everywhere. I know that you're not in any database, but Holmes is not an idiot."

Not listening to his lieutenant at all, Moriarty continues his tour slowly. He takes photos of the music sheets, of the books... _I must get those_. He opens the fridge and smile at is content. _He must do something with that kidney or it's going to go off._

In the bathroom, he jumps in the bath and look around... Imagining the life of the occupants of the flat. The intimacy that ordinary _Doctor_ has the honour to share with _his_ Sherlock was irritating him the most! Seeing Sherlock in night clothes, unshaved, fresh from the shower, when he's in his Mind Palace... _Life's not fair._

He went to the bedroom afterwards, and spent an hour simply relaxing on the detective's bed. He opens his eyes suddenly.

"Let's play, now. We have something to put in the flat in the basement."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride!
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
